fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Memories of Fan-Ball/TheFanMaster
Morphagons I lived in a planet called morphlanet. Everyone in there was 'Morphagons'. Morphagons can turn into everything in the universe. Morphagons can live as long as they want. And they can replace their names. My Arrival 'O'n the 12th February, 23479 (BC) I were born as a piece of rubber. I was named Xazyxar (Yes thats my name (Not my real name)) I learnt morphing into legs to walk. Then I went to the 'Morphlanet Morphing School' to learn morphing into many other things as well. Time passed and I learnt more morphing techniques. More years (608) passed and then I was a morphing master. Then I replaced my name with 'The Morphing Master' (TMM). More days later I heared shootings of guns and blastings of bombs. I sweared that It was the 'zolphalagoids' The Great War The war between morphagons and zolphalagoids started. After several months of battle, the morphagons started to loose. Many of my friends turned into a rocket and went in search of shelter. I turned into a rocket and went for shelter. Shelter or Fanearth Then I Passed through many obstacales such us walls and blocks. But the yellow fuel boxes were awsome to eat. Then I found a multicoloured planet which is now called Fanearth (The place where Fanland now is). When I landed I saw it was a paradise. The blue colour was water, green was grass and tan was desert. There was no one on earth exept for me. Then I decided to build a house in the island I live. I built it. Then I lived in that house for a couple of hundred years. The Fanbo One day when I went outside to fish, I saw a ship sailing in my direction. And the ship comed closer and closer until it landed on the shore. The things came out. They had a head, two hand like things and feet like structures. *I had turned myself into a object encyclopedia* DETECTING. DETECTING. DETECTING. DETECTING. DETECTING. DETECTED. OBJECT KNOWN AS FANBO. Then I turned into a stickman as well. The stickmen were saying someting I didn't understand. *I had turned into a translator* FANBOS: ERI! FE IGHAP. HAW! GRAN HALD MINMET JI FANLAND. DAJE, YIUO APOT KLAD ? FJAK YIOU APOT LKIUT FA THARENTO? TRANSLATION: WOW! AN ISLAND. YAY! WE CAN CALL IT FANLAND. BUT, WHO ARE YOU? AND WHY ARE YOU LIKE A MACHINE. The Conversion *I putted a translation device on me so I dont have to translate all the time* *Conversion started* TMM: My name is TMM (The Morphing Master). And now I have turned into one of you. And is this country named Fanland? Fanbos: Okay, TMM. And yes, we have named it Fanland. And can we stay here. No problem, we can make you the king's second in hand. *King comes by ship* Lord Fannus: Of course. *King goes by ship* TMM: If this country's name is Fanland, then I shall name me 'TheFanMaster' (TFM). And sure, you can stay here as long as you like. But the king's second in hand........... Okay! I'll do it. Fanbos: Yay! TheFanMaster: But my house will be there, right? Fanbos: Sure, it will be there. *Conversion ended* Life in Fanland Category:Stories